


JustaKidfromBrooklyn

by Musiclover712



Series: The Avengers on Facebook [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belgium (Country), Brussels, Bucky is a victim not a villian, Bucky was a human trafficking victim, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Human Trafficking must be stoped, Hyrda is evil, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Regret, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Needs a Hug, Survivor Guilt, Terminator - Freeform, Tony Stark is being a jerk, missing person's case, whereiswaldo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover712/pseuds/Musiclover712
Summary: Follow Steve's life on Facebook as he searches for his friend Bucky and helps him recover, and his other crazy adventures in trying to adjust to the twenty first century and being an Avenger.





	1. Brussel, Belgium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, Marvel does. But a girl could wish. Sorry for any typing or grammar errors; I'm not perfect.  
> Website that I used to create fake Facebook post:  
> http://www.prankmenot.com/?facebook_status  
> I will add tags as I go.


	2. #StopHumanTrafficking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve posts a Facebook post about raising awareness against Human Trafficking, but also gets a surprising comment in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Trafficking is a serious issue that must be eliminated. Over 25 million people are enslaved today.   
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but I wish they were. They all belong to Marvel.


End file.
